José Carioca/Gallery
Images of José Carioca from Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Melody Time and more shows. Stock art Clipcarioca32.png 7604559_RgzwN.jpeg Animation ''Saludos Amigos 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_33_40_PM.png|José giving his business card to Donald. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_34_08_PM.png|Donald's business card looks like a playing card which makes José confused. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_34_24_PM.png|José hugs Donald tightly which is a Brazilian handshake, instead of a plain handshake to Donald. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_35_23_PM.png|José uses his umbrella as an instrument. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_36_09_PM.png|The artists paints the steps they walk on. 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_36_14_PM.png|José dances on Rio's mosaic sidewalks as they are painted by the artist. 20140313034642!Image.jpg 4011025_std.jpg|Jose meet Donald in ''Saludos Amigos Saludos-Amigos-classic-disney-18409605-800-600.jpg|Jose's entrance in Saludos Amigos Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o8 r1 250.gif SaludosA.jpg Saludos-amigos.jpg P1011025.jpg L 36326 2ef15b58.jpg Feb-6-1943-saludos-amigos.jpg Disneysaludos.jpg 015A-066moresmoke.jpg 015A-064sidewalks.jpg 015A-061doncallingcard.jpg 015A-060callingcard.jpg 015A-059donaldamuck.jpg jmovg6imihsnmjvh.jpg ''The Three Caballeros 70515-29275.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2380.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2392.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2420.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2426.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2440.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2453.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2461.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2465.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2925.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2949.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2966.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2985.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-3007.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-3027.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-5254.jpg Jose_dislikes_the_Aracuna_Bird.jpg|Jose Carioca dislikes "The Aracuan Bird" Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4695.jpg|José Carioca with Panchito Pistoles and Donald Duck Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4824.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4829.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4900.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4686.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4819.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4469.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4652.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4656.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4658.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4957.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4683.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-6289.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-6594.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-7987.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4409.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-3050.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-7866.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-7913.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-7929.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-7946.jpg Caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-7982.jpg Donald_is_holding_on_to_Jose.jpg|Donald is holding on to Jose Carioca. Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-4946.jpg 1945-caballeros-4.jpg 1945-caballeros-3.jpg 1209700928_1.jpg photo65.jpg Tumblr_n85jebgHkH1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n85jmfXOdp1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n897ynk4Ux1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Caballeros.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-8040.jpg Donald and a bunch of joses.jpg Melody Time 1955-samba-2.jpg 1955-samba-4.jpg Melody-time-disneyscreencaps_com-5312.jpg 1955-samba-6.jpg DDJCmt.jpg Tumblr mlflhtg65M1qiceiuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n4ulrwgr931rxt9glo8 1280.jpg Who Framed Roger Rabbit Roger.png|Jose's cameo appearance in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Tumblr_nfnyantlt11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg TV series ''Walt Disney Presents '' 1960-amigos-2.jpg 1960-amigos-4.jpg 1962-carnival-06.jpg 1962-carnival-08.jpg Morris_with_jose_carioca.jpg Tic-toc_Two_Happy_Amigos02.png Tic-toc_Two_Happy_Amigos01.png Tic-toc_Two_Happy_Amigos03.png Tic-toc_Two_Happy_Amigos04.png 1966-music-for-evybody-07.jpg '' Mickey Mouse Works Char_29964.jpg|José Carioca in ''Mickey Mouse Works 1999mikeymanias20402.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-02.jpg Minnie_with_Jose.png|Minnie with Jose ''House of Mouse 133256183939824.png|Jose in ''House of Mouse 2001-tousenboiteS1-03-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-06-00.jpg Image_0155.jpg Image_0156.jpg 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_51_18_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_50_02_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_49_30_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_49_53_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_50_53_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_9_49_25_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_10_18_04_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_10_18_29_PM.png 1000px-Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_10_18_44_PM.png Goofy_and_joe_carioca.png JOS-CA~1.JPG|José in Mickey's House of Villains 30.PNG ''It's a Small World 1000px-RSCN7072.jpg|Jose with Donald Duck in ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series. ''Mickey Mouse'' (2013 TV series) NewJose.png MexicoLosTresCaballeros.png Miguelito.png Books and comics Ventura_carioca.jpg|José Carioca in one of his comic stories Carioca1.jpg Roberto O. Fukue, 1980.jpg Don Rosa, 2005.jpg Aparecido Norberto, 2009.jpg Concept and Production Art WDPSYB802.jpg|José Carioca's model sheet JoseMB.png|Concept of José Carioca by Mary Blair. ElCaballerosMB.jpeg|José, Donald, and the Aracuan Bird by Mary Blair. CaballerosHolaFM.jpg|José, Panchito, and Gauchito by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM2.jpg|The Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM3.jpg|The Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM4.jpg|The Three Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFM1.jpg|The Three Caballeros dancing by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk3.jpg|Final designs of the Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk.jpg|Final designs of the Caballeros by Fred Moore. CaballerosFMInk2.jpg|Final designs of the Caballeros by Fred Moore. Jose_Carioca.jpg 3988152038_a9234e85e4.jpg DonaldJoseTwoHappyAmigos.jpg 2948606_2NB0Z10FA.jpg DONALDDUCKANDJOSECAREOCAalonemedres.jpg Donaldjosenewspaperphoto.jpg Saludosposter.jpg Three_caballeros_poster.png The_three_caballeros.jpg Jmovg6imihsnmjvh.jpg JoseDONALD.jpg C-36.jpg C-29.jpg C-9.jpg 3927489761 71ee7b5268 o.jpg Dis08.jpg Video games D 790screen011.jpg|Jose in the Disney Sports series Theme parks and other live appearances 2389755244 0612eaf212.jpg|Jose Carioca topiary Three Caballeros It's a Small World.jpg|Jose with Panchito and Donald at It's A Small World 3393706560 6e332542b0.jpg|Jose with Panchito and Donald at It's A Small World 3767790210 823c707c38.jpg|Jose with Donald and Panchito Granfiesta.png José Carioca Soundsational.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Reuve.jpg Gran Fiesta Tour Logo .jpg 3719059200 1c9f936461.jpg 4372279485 be089e61cf m.jpg 5947887058 413731d8fa m.jpg 6339609290 e3b95beaa8 m.jpg Dsc04930.jpg 6891508307 23a31df250 b.jpg 6871511369 dc64cfb8d2 z.jpg 4452226602 d2f19006b9 z.jpg Ky041007tt.jpg Ky041007ss.jpg Ky041007qq.jpg TheThreeCaballerosinFullHouse.jpg|Donald, Jose, Panchito, Danny and Vickie in the Disney Main Street Parade from Full House. Jose Disneyland.jpg joseautograph.jpg|Jose's signature. The Three Caballeros Mexico Pavilion.jpg JoseTokyo.JPG Disney-world-florida-life-10-15-1971-3-620x807.jpg Caballero animatronics.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous 512Kl019rsL.jpg Toybox2006330-06 1143702510.jpg Jose Carioca Toy.jpg $(KGrHqR,!jYE9HvEnCRfBPcyz3Z-(w~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!j!E2KsrSTrGBNpKH63kYw~~ 3.jpg !BzhNIEQBGk~$(KGrHqUOKjcEwhzOMI3VBMW,GdVU7w~~ 35.jpg Jose Carioca Pin.jpg Jose Pin.jpg New Mexico Pin.png 1263047790005.jpg|Jose Carioca Plush 2432689354 5138e3584b.jpg Music for everybody vhs.jpg 12-disney-wwii-escambia-parrot-insignia.jpg 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg tc31.jpg Mexico Independanced 2006 Pin.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Saludos Amigos galleries Category:The Three Caballeros galleries Category:Melody Time galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries